Racsos
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Racsos were humanoid creatures from the planet Griffoth, known for a being a mischievous species. Appearence The Racsos were small compared to Humans and had pebbly brown skin and three tentacle-like features on their heads. They had difficulty speaking other languages, having odd grammar and curt sentences. Individual Racso were physically similar. Personality The Racsos placed great importance to hunting, which included the hunting of sentient prey. They sometimes displayed joy at triumph by disrobing their disguises. Abilities The Racsos had developed a method of disguising themselves as humans by first obtaining the skin of a dead human -- referred to as a skin suit -- and compressing themselves into it. In order for this to work the human victim needed to be heavy set. The Racsos were a time-active species and could travel by different methods. Individuals could travel through time with ease, using a device on their belt to vanish in a distinctive blue glow. To protect themselves, the Racso used a gun which fired red lasers. They also used snare cables for capture. Racsos also had conventional spaceships for travel. Weakness The Racsos had a fatal reaction to vinigar; a singal drop would be like acid to a Racso and if the amount of vinigar was more extreme, the Racso would explode. History In 102 A.D., the Racsos were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Racsos' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Racsos were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Racsos most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. A Racso named Kolsirk became a slave to the Trickster after the Trickster agreed to save its life during what would have been a fatal crash. In March 2011, the Racsos disguised themselves as various Humans holding leadership positions and attempted to seize control of the UK government in an effort to start a nuclear war. Their ultimate aim was to turn the Earth into a huge nuclear reactor pile and sell its remains off as starship fuel. This attempt was foiled by the Fourth Doctor and his allies and all but one of the Racsos were killed by Barney Magpie with a missile. In September 2011, Zyxw, the surviving member of the March incident, managed to get herself elected as Mayor of Cardiff, and tried to abuse her position to attempt to blow up Earth by destroying a local nuclear reactor. The Cardiff Space-Time Rift would amplify the explosion where it would not only destroy Earth but enable her to escape the planet and avenge her brothers. This effort was also foiled by the Fourth Doctor and his allies and Zyxw was reverted back into an egg by the heart of the IDRIS and send to an orphanage planet to be given a second chance at life. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Racso. In 2014, the Racso home planet Griffoth was stolen by the Toltems and relocated to the Medusa Cascade. When the Toltems were defeated by the Fifth Doctor, Griffoth was sent back to its original position in space. A Racso was captured by Person Krulius and freed by the Fifth Doctor in 2015. In late 2016, a Racso was hypnotised by Person Krulius as part of his army of alien slaves led by him to attack London. When Taskforce defeated several other of aliens, the Racso regrouped with the army and Krulius ordered them to retreat. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"Aliens in Downing Street" / "10 Downing Street" *"Dinner with a Racso" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"The Doctor's Death" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 5 *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Extronos' mindscan only) *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Invisible Eugene" (775 cameo) *"Funeral for the Doctor" (Mentioned only) *"Reappearing of the Last Breath" (775 cameo) *"Hope" Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Taskforce X